Vampire's last hope
by FuturingNyan
Summary: Rasa penyesalan yurika pada otome. Apakah yang terjadi? Bad summary.


Disclaimer

Aikatsu! punya Bnp

Vampire's last hope

Otome's POV

Hari ini panas sekali. Tak heran Yurika-tan nggak mau latihan di luar. Di kelas pun ia terlihat tidak bersemangat.

-(Time skip)-

Ting tong...

Kelas hari ini sudah berakhir. Aku pun menuju meja Yurika-tan.

"Yurika-tan! Ayo kita latihan untuk audisi sore ini!" Hari ini memang ada audisi di sebuah dome di dekat Starlight academy.

"Ah! Maaf aku harus segera mengisi kekuatan gelap ku!"

Kulihat Yurika-tan segera berlari ke kamar miliknya.

"OK! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

Aku pun berlari ke ruang latihan.

Setengah jam kemudian Yurika-tan baru datang. "Yurika! Kenapa kamu telat!?" Suara Ran-tan bergema di ruangan.

"Kamu tahu kan aku harus lebih sering mengisi kekuatan gelapku akhir akhir ini karena cuaca yang panas??" Suara Yurika-tan tak kalah dengan suara Ran-tan.

"Sudah sudah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan latihannya" Aoi-tan mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua.

-(time skip)-

Yurika's POV

Hari ini Otome sangat mengganggu ku. Mulai dari latihan dia menabrakku,lalu saat di kantin dia menumpahkan teh mawar ku.

Aku benci dia.

Sekarang aku,Aoi,Ichigo,Ran,dan Otome pergi menuju dome.

Mengesalkan sekali karena kami harus berjalan kaki. Apalagi dengan Otome yang selalu mengikutiku. Setelah sampai di gerbang,aku baru ingat kalau aikatsu phone ku ketinggalan.

"Tunggu! Aikatsu phone ku ketinggalan!"

Aku pun segera berlari ke kamar ku. "Kalau begitu aku,ran dan aoi duluan ya!"

"Eh?? Kok gitu??"

"Tenang ada Otome kok! Sampai ketemu di sana!"

Aku pun segera kembali berlari. Kenapa sih aku selalu sama otome?!.

Setelah mengambil aikatsu phone ku,aku langsung berlari ke gerbang.

"Yurika-tan cepatlah!"

Otome menyahut.

Lalu kami pun berangkat.

Belum sampai tiga langkah Otome sudah mengoceh hal hal yang tidak penting.

"Otome bisa diam gak?!"

Otome terdiam.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Yurika-tan awas!!!"

Lagi lagi dia berteriak lalu mendorongku keras. Sungguh mengesalkan. Kepalaku terbentur trotoat. Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum pingsan adalah suara mobil menabrak lalu menjauh.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

"Ungh..." Aku terbangun di UKS sekolah.

Di samping kasurku ada Orihime-san.

"Ibu kepala sekolah,apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami menemukanmu dan otome tergeletak di pinggir jalan"

Degh!

Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"O-otome sekarang di mana?"

Tiba tiba kata kata itu terlontar dari mulutku.

"Di rumah sakit"

Degh!

Jantungku semakin berdebar.

"Kalau begitu,aku ingin melihatnya"

-(time skip)-

Kami sampai di rumah sakit.

Aoi,Ichigo,Ran dan yang lainnya sudah di sana.

"Yurika!"

aku berlari melewati mereka menuju pegawai di sebuah tempat info pasien.

"Permisi,kalau kamar Otome Arisugawa di mana ya?"

"Maksudmu Gadis korban tabrak lari itu?"

Degh! Ta-tabrak lari!?

"Dia ada di UGD"

Aku langsung berlari menuju ugd.

aku berusaha mengusir pikiran burukku. Sampai hampir menabrak seorang dokter.

"Eh, Sumimasen. Bapak tahu di mana Gadis yang bernama otome?"

Karena tinggi beliau berlutut dan memegang pundakku.

"Maksudmu gadis korban tabrak lari berambut coklat?"

"I-iya"

"Nak,yang sabar.

Dia meninggal"

Degh!

"Ahaha,ba-bapak bercanda kan?"

Dokter itu menggeleng.

lalu dari belakang beberapa orang dokter membawa tubuh tak benyawa seorang gadis.

Tubuh Tak bernyawa Otome.

Lalu seketika semua jadi gelap.

-()-

"Yurika!"

Ichigo memelukku.

Sekali lagi,aku terbangun di UKS sekolah.

"O-otome..."

"Ya,aku tahu. ini bukan sesuatu yang odayaka janai."

Ran hanya termenung.

"Yurika,besok adalah upacara pemakamannya apa kamu mau datang?"

-()-

Hari pemakaman pun tiba. Aku melihat tubuh Otome dimasukkan ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap jaga image. Tapi setelah semua tamu pergi,aku memeluk batu nisan Otome sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan begini! Harusnya aku lebih peduli padamu! Andaikan kamu hidup,aku berjanji tidak akan menhisap darahmu!"

Mulai hari ini,aku akan mengubah karakterku menjadi karakterku sendiri,karakter yang lebih peduli,namun tetap seorang vampire.

Dan aku punya permintaan terakhir padamu,Otome.

Tunggu aku di alam sana!


End file.
